making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina
Biography Season 12 (12.7) * 22 years old from California. Started dancing when 2 and a half years old, and when she was 17 and 18 years old, she was awarded two national solo titles in jazz and contemporary. She’s proud of herself of achieving that at such a young age. While San Diego had beautiful beaches, Texas has the DCC, and she couldn’t wait to audition for them. The competition is pretty tough; this training camp is one of the best classes they’ve had so far. of Judy telling her that the dance was almost there You have to set yourself apart from the competition. She’s from California and has a little extra spunk in her. She also has training that the other girls don’t have. If she sets a personal goal, she has the mental strength to achieve that goal. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 17 (T13th most) Season 12 (12.1) * What makes me the most nervous is I only have 90 seconds to show them all I’ve got. (12.3) * Kitty was just all up in here. I was like, ‘Woo. Okay.’ * The solos are definitely more of my forte. I love standing out. I never like being hidden in the back. I want this more than anything. * It’s just so surreal. I’ve been waiting for this moment practically my entire life. (12.6) * I think Hayfen’s choreography is so much fun. It’s different from what we normally do. It’s so much fun to try out some new styles. * Well I definitely do my squats to get my nice little tush in the back. (12.7) * I really felt like I wasn’t doing completely different moves than the veterans. I felt like I did the routine like I always do: very powerful and with attention to detail, but apparently there are things that I need to fix. * Biography * group auditions I definitely felt like I was super in my element tonight. I got to showcase a lot of my tricks and training, so it’s nice that I can show that to the judges. (12.8) * Cameos I think I nailed it. I would love to see my photo because that factors into us making the squad. * office I’m not really sure what this office visit is about, but every night matters, and every night you need to prove yourself and perform at your best and show them I think I should be on this team. * office It was really surprising to know that I was rubbing the girls the wrong way. I’m just really looking forward to getting to know my teammates on a more personal level. (12.9) * Dancing to a song in front of the artist who actually created, wrote, and sang the song is so amazing. Just so awesome to perform for her today. (12.10) * office The first time I went into the office, I was asked about team dynamics. So, maybe this will be a check-in on how I am doing. * office I think that Kelli and Judy are happy with the progress I’ve made. I’m really happy to have the support of my teammates and they have my support as well. (12.13) * All the hard work paid off, and I’m so blessed and so lucky to have this. * I am having the time of my life. This is unreal. We just scored a touchdown, and it’s like my first NFL game ever. So, oh my gosh, I wish I could be on this field forever. Commentary Season 12 (12.3) * “See how big that bra is? You want all those girls up in here.” breasts up – Kitty Carter * her solo “Beautiful dancer.” – K (12.4) * “Very good power” – J * “Gina, it was almost there.” – J (12.6) * “See how you can loosen up a little bit?” – Melissa Rycroft they are watching themselves back * “You got a little shelf back there.” – K fittings (12.7) * “As good as you are, Gina, you don’t finish moves. It looks like a completely different dance than the veterans are doing in the back. You need to study it.” – J * “Yeah, she’s got the tricks for sure.” – Kitty Carter * “Okay!” – Kitty Carter * She had crazy tricks/ I had her stiff. – McCoy/ If anything, she’s show group. – Kitty Carter (12.8) * Cameos “She gets Joker-y” – K, “When she smiles, her eyes close up too much... Now that’s prettier.” – J * Cameos “Gina did great. She’s more photogenic when she kind of pouts, as opposed to a big, toothy grin.” – K * I think you … are you a rookie? You held your own. Yeah, you were holding it down. – Florez * I liked Gina. – Florez/ I think she thinks she’s a bleep. The word travels fast, and the word has travelled fast on her. – Kitty Carter/ Ew, really? – Florez/ Well, yeah. I mean, I think a few girls have heard it. – KC/ What have they said? – Florez/ Just that she carries the attitude of the resting bitch face. That, you know, ‘are you really talking to about what I’m so great at?’ – KC/ I have not seen an attitude. I have seen the little smirk in an expression. – K/ I think you should call her in to talk to her about her attitude. – KC/ Yeah, that could fix itself with one conversation. – Florez/ Just let her know that we’re real aware of it. And that we like her, but you need to eat a slice of… - KC/ Humble pie, yeah. – Florez * [[Melissa Rycroft]] “Did you pick up a good, bad, or indifferent attitude from Gina, the blonde who’s a really good technical dancer?” – K, “Yeah. Gina confuses me a little bit.” - MR * “There’s something about her presentation that’s not approachable. It’s almost kind of like she’s untouchable. And so, I hope I am reading incorrectly. I hope she’s not like that. We’ll see.” – Melissa Rycroft * I think she looks like Jennifer Lawrence here. – K/ I thought she had better picture than that that day. – J/ You even don’t get any Jennifer Lawrences? – K/ She looks mean in that picture. – Melissa Rycroft/ She does that same thing Paris Hilton does. Maybe that’s who she’s trying to be/ She doesn’t look like somebody I can go say ‘hi’ to from that picture. – MR / Right. Not approachable/ The question is: is she a locker room teammate? We should ask Lacey and Robin. Should get a read from them. – K * Gina is a great dancer, and we do ask for confidence. But we’re also asking for teammates. So, I may get some feedback from her group leaders, and see if anybody thinks we’ve got an issue that could be toxic. – K * office visit K asks Lacey how Gina’s doing in her group. Lacey says she hasn’t had an issue with her, and thinks she’s been great. She thinks Gina picks up choreography quickly, but Lacey has heard that sometimes Gina takes charge within the training camp candidates. She’ll be like, no you’re doing it wrong when she’s actually doing the right thing. * office visit K asks Robin about her experiences with Gina in her group. Robin says she hasn’t had any bad experiences with her. K asks how Gina is connected with everybody. Robin opines that Gina’s a little bit disconnected from the training camp candidates. Robin thinks they take it as she’s in it for herself or she’s putting down others, not in a way that she’s conscious of, though. * of episode confessional I’m trying to find out if Gina’s not a team player or if somebody else who may be jealous of Gina may be causing a problem. I do want to pick the best team, and part of picking the best team is picking the best teammates. – K (12.10) * Do these shimmies, Gina. does them Nope, the side ones. remarks ‘oh, the side ones’ as does those When you stop, it’s not here is it? It’s more like at a relaxed angle. Work on that in the mirror. – J (12.12) * “Gina’s strong on field.” – K * “Gina’s kind of softer on this.” – K * Keyra and Gina are softer on your accents and Tara’s out-snapping you, out-popping you. Her pom-poms are probably making more noise. Make noise from your poms. Gina, Keyra, and Tara repeat the moves and then asks veterans who was loudest, who say Tara “Then Gina, then Keyra.” (12.13) * “Gina looks good.” – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.8) * of episode, 4th of 4 called in Gina says she’s feeling great so far. K asks her if there is anything that she’s uncomfortable with, and Gina says no. K says they talked to Lacey and Robin, and they both said she has a great work ethic, that’s she’s very studious with her corrections, and they had positive reflections of her as a team member. But somebody sees her as coming across a little aloof or maybe that Gina thinks she a better dancer than they are. K asks if there’s a misunderstanding or if there’s anything they’re not seeing. break Gina feels like it’s kind of funny, because she’s dealt with similar situations before growing up dancing. Experiencing jealousy from the other girls, and she thinks it’s misguided. She is not like that at all. She says past coaches have told her that people are going to talk and say things that aren’t true to try to knock you down, but she’s always kind to everyone. Girls asks her for help all of the time, and she loves helping, she loves practicing. They’re always practicing in the locker room, and that’s really not who she is or who she ever wants to be. K asks which rookie candidates she’s closest with. Gina says Molly, Tara, and Savannah. K asks her to tell her something she doesn’t know about Tara. Gina stiltedly says that Tara is great. K asks her to tell her something personal about Tara that she’s doesn’t know. Gina says they are going to the zoo tomorrow, so that’s exciting. K asks if she knows anything about Tara’s family. Gina admits she doesn’t. K says her advice is that if Gina can’t tell her something personal, then she’s missing an opportunity to connect with her teammates on a different level. That there’s nothing better than the rookie bond. Gina says she definitely will, and thinks sometimes when she comes in here, she’s so focused on the task at hand that she doesn’t want any distractions to get in the way of that, and that she really does want to be on this team. leaves K asks for J’s take on her. J says she might be misunderstood, that she might come across different. (12.10) * episode, 2nd of 3 They want to just touch base and see how she thinks she’s doing. Gina is trying to warm up and use humor and socializing to tone down the seriousness and tone down the stress of everything. She feels so much stronger and way more bonded. K asks who she’s bonding with. Gina says Taryn teaches gymnastics to little kids. And Tara and Savannah since they are from the East Coast, so together they are like a coast-to-coast squad. And obviously Lauren, who is such a great girl who went through a tragic situation a couple of years ago with her friend passing away. It’s just great to talk with the girls just about normal life, and it’s been great. J says this is the side of Gina that they’d like to see out there. K isn’t saying she has to have slumber parties with everybody – everyone has different lives. But she’s glad to hear that she’s engaging and interacting more with her teammates. leaves J tells K that she likes her growth and it didn’t seem fake. K says she doesn’t get fake. Other Season 12 (12.3) * Solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to training camp (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * At media day, says she wants to be a TV reporter one day, and gives her ‘tv voice’ on interviewer’s request * Gets a little joking segment about how much she and Molly say “definitely” in an interview where they watch back the video (12.7) * Announced as a member of show group (12.8) * Final cameo shown on screen (12.13) * Locker room cameo photo shown Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:3 years Category:S12 Rookie